skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ridley
Ridley Spiritkiller is a space dragon who hails from the planet Zebes, and was once the commander of the Space Pirates, but came to Skylands and joined the Skylanders after he got trapped in a Portal. Despite him having purple scales, he is not from a rare line of purple dragons like Spyro, and since he is a space dragon, this color is normal. He is specil frends with Spyro, and is also good friends with the Ultimate Chimera. He belongs to Portal Master Claus, along with the UC and Drago. He was direct rivals with Mother Brain before she died. He is also friends with Arachnus. Biography Ridley was the archenemy of Samus, and he had killed her parents, and he was the general of the army of Space Pirates. He was wandering one day, and found a strange, glowing, swirling whitish blue Portal. Out of curiosity, he went in it. He was knocked out, only to find himself in Skylands, and he shrank to a smaller size. He thought this looked ridiculous, but then remembered how people said he was too big for Smash Brothers, and he realized this size actually wasn't that bad. A few days later, he became friends with a dragon named Sobek. Sobek asked him if he could join the Skylanders, and Ridley accepted the offer. Appearances Claus and his Skylanders Ridley is one of the main characters. He debuts in Galactic Darkness ''and appears in every story except for ''The Hidden Snivy. The War of Skylands Ridley was one of the Skylanders to face Malefor's hypnotized Skylanders. Then when Ultimate Chimera was kidnapped, he was one of the Skylanders that face them. He also helped Scubeon face Malefor. Personality Ridley is quite violent. If he finds an enemy, he will make an attempt to stab it in the heart with his tail. If he is friends with somebody, he can be calm. He always wants something to happen, as he is very active. Ridley is also known to be obsessed with the band Gorillaz, especially Noodle. His favorite song is Left Hand Suzuki Method. Appearance Ridley has a skeletal appearance. He is dark purple with orange and yellow eyes. He has a pointed tail like a pterodactyl, and orange wings tipped with white spikes. He has a slender tongue like a dolphin, and a fairly long snout. Elemental Forms Meta = |-| Omega = These are different forms of Ridley when he has access to the power of the Elemental Crystals. Meta-Ridley When Ridley has the power of the Tech Crystal, he transforms into Meta Ridley. In this form, Ridley has a large metal suit that covers his entire body except his talons, the top of his snout, and the small bumps around his eyes. He has unlimited flying in this form and can fly all around an area. Omega Ridley When Ridley has the power of the Undead Crystal, he transforms into Omega Ridley. In this form, it looks like Meta-Ridley after being thrown in Phazon, a powerful substance from Metroid that can mutate or even kill a creature. This is why multiple metal parts have dissolved. Omega Ridley can't fly and Ridley's speed is sharply decreased, however, it has incredibly high defense, power, and luck. Powers Starting Moves *Fire Breath: Ridley breathes a single fireball, which disappears into thin air when it is a few feet away from him. *Tail Slash: Ridley flies up for a few seconds and drills his tail into his opponent. Basic Upgrades *Dragon Flight: Ridley flies above the ground. Defense increased while flying. *Blaze Flames: Fire becomes stronger. *Baby Metroid: The Baby Metroid fights alongside Ridley for a few seconds. F-F-Fire! Upgrade Path - Further upgrades Ridley's fire attacks *Firefighter: Charge up Ridley's fireball attack to make it larger and stronger. *Volcanic Spread: Ridley breathes 3 balls of fire. *Meteor Slam: Ridley jumps into the air and coats himself with fire. Press B to ram into an opponent from the air. Tail Dagger Upgrade Path - Further upgrades Ridley's tail attacks *Master Sword Tail: Makes the tail slash stronger. *Tail Charge: Charge your tail attacks for more damage. *Poison Tail: Tail attacks leave behind a dark substance that stuns enemies for a second. Meta-Ridley (Soul Gem Upgrade) *Ridley takes an enemy and grinds them against the ground. Quotes Claus and his Skylanders quotes Game quotes *''"Too big to lose!"'' (catchphrase) *''"*Ridley-X scream*"'' *''"When life gives you lemons, I take them away!"'' *''"Die!"'' *''"Feel the burn!"'' Trivia *Ridley is an actual character in the Metroid series. **"F-F-Fire!" is a shout out to one of the themes from MOTHER 3. ***"Master Sword Tail" is a shout out to the Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda series. *His color scheme is similar to that of Malefor. *Not many Skylanders know that he was once a villain. *Ridley's Skylanders trailer, along with Drago's, are the only trailer to have music that isn't from Skylanders. Ridley's trailer uses his theme song, which is Vs. Ridley from Metroid: Other M. *Ridley is the largest non-Giant Skylander. **However, if you count Mother Brain as a Skylander, Ridley is the second largest Skylander. *Ridley's full name is Ridleyicus Primetroid Spiritkiller, but he tries to hide it and only reveals the first six letters of his first name and his last name. *Ridley runs the Gorilla Club, a Gorillaz fan club, with Spyro. *He has a crush on Flashwing. Gallery Ridley.png Ridleychu.png|Ridley attacking a Pikachu. OrangeRidley.png|The limited addition Campfire Ridley. Ridleyx.png ridleyhack.jpg Ridley3.jpg|Ridley charging at Sonic. spacepirate.jpg d14ec003dd5cbd74348c7e23c6a64051-d4hkgop.png 022813d89d26d713b0143075a3c4c4fd-d6i8eho.jpg 500px-Ridley-1.png ridleydrawing.jpg|A few drawings of Ridley RidleyObjection.png ridley_plushie_by_plushraysetiger-d3013m9.jpg ridley_by_bonny_john_by_bonnyjohn-d6egk4a.png the best ridley art ever.png Deep.png|A leaked picture of Flashwing and Ridley in love. profile.png|Ridley's official Gorilla Club ID. SkylanderRidley.png Category:Crossovers Category:Skylanders Category:Dark Category:Core Skylanders Category:Dragons Category:Former villains Category:Male Characters Category:Claus and his Skylanders Category:EoP